Bridget Helena Elizabeth
Bridgete Bridgett "Bridget" Helena Elizabeth (Adopted July 23, 2019) Is a female American Girl doll who belongs to Sarah Elizabeth Briner. Appearance Of Sarah Briner12 According to Sarah. Bridget was the So Well-Behaved one of the American Girl Doll. unlike The Other Dolls, She Is So Well-Behaved. Bridget has Long Wavy blonde hair and wears a Let's Smile Outfit, with a Purple Flat shoes And Let's Smile Accessories. Outfits ◾Let's Smile Outfit and Hairband Family Bridget's Adoptive Family * Sarah Elizabeth Briner: Bridget's Adoptive Mother. * Annabella Stephanie Elizabeth: Bridget's Older Adoptive sister. * Maggie Annemarie Elizabeth: Bridget's Older Adoptive sister. * Gracelynn Andrea Elizabeth: Bridget's Oldest Adoptive sister. * Meghann Bella Elizabeth: Bridget's Oldest Adoptive sister. * Chelsea Sophia Elizabeth: Bridget's Younger Adoptive sister. * Camille-Malia Jane Elizabeth: Bridget's Younger Adoptive sister. * Julia Roxanne Elizabeth: Bridget’s youngest Adoptive sister. * Stephanie Juliana Elizabeth: Bridget’s youngest Adoptive sister. * Alicia Olivia Elizabeth: Bridget’s Eldest Adoptive sister. * Roxanna Oliva Elizabeth: Bridget’s Eldest Adoptive sister. * Theresa Lynn Elizabeth: Bridget’s Older Adoptive Stepsister. * Tina Lilanna Elizabeth: Bridget’s Older Adoptive Stepsister. * Emilia Marie Elizabeth: Bridget’s Oldest Adoptive Stepsister. * Annie Michelle Elizabeth: Bridget’s Oldest Adoptive Stepsister. * Roxanne Janetta Elizabeth: Bridget’s Younger Adoptive Stepsister. * Hannah Roselynn Elizabeth: Bridget’s Younger Adoptive Stepsister. * Victoria Camilla Elizabeth: Bridget’s Youngest Adoptive Stepsister. * Sylvia Crystal Elizabeth: Bridget’s Youngest Adoptive Stepsister. * Jocelyn Clarissa Elizabeth: Bridget’s Eldest Adoptive Stepsister. * Anna "Anne" Christina Elizabeth: Bridget’s Eldest Adoptive Stepsister. * Ashley Louisa Elizabeth:Bridget’s Older Adoptive Granddaughter. * Chloe Denise Elizabeth: Bridget’s Older Adoptive Granddaughter. * Miley Cindy Elizabeth: Bridget’s Younger Adoptive Granddaughter. * Mary-Anne Cassie Elizabeth: Bridget’s Younger Adoptive Granddaughter. * Kaitlynn Carmella Elizabeth: Bridget’s Youngest Adoptive Granddaughter. * Camila-Maile Janelle Elizabeth: Bridget’s Youngest Adoptive Granddaughter. * Katherine: Bridget’s Eldest Adoptive Granddaughter. * Charlotte (Create Your Own Doll): Bridget's Eldest Granddaughter. * Lillianna: Bridget's Older Adoptive Niece. * Lauren: Bridget’s Older Adoptive Niece. * Lily-Grace: Bridget’s Younger Adoptive Niece. * Ava (Arianna's Twin-Sister): Bridget’s Younger Adoptive Niece. * Gianna: Bridget’s Younger Adoptive Niece. * Gabriella: Bridget's Youngest Adoptive Niece. * Arianna (Ava's Twin-Sister): Bridget's Youngest Adoptive Niece. * Juliet Rachel Elizabeth (Julianna's Older Sister): Bridget's Eldest Adoptive Niece. * Julianna Rachelle Elizabeth (Juliet's Twin-Sister): Bridget's Older Adoptive Sister In Law * Isabella Marianna Elizabeth: Bridget's Aunt Likes Been Up So Early, Sleeping All Night, Staying Home From School, Didn't Getting Up From Bed Late Dislikes Being Around With Older And Younger Siblings, Staying Over Night At Friend's House (formerly) About Bridget * Family: Lives with her Adoptive mother Sarah and her Ten Adopted Sisters: Annabella, Maggie, Gracelynn, Meghann, Chelsea, Camille-Malia, Julia, Stephanie, Alicia And Roxanna. Her Stepsisters, Granddaughters, Niece's And Sister In Law's appeared in Bridget's New Baby Sister!, while her Adoptive Mother Sarah And Her Aunt Isabella also appeared in Sarah's American Girl Doll Adoption Arrival. * Hobbies: Doing Cartwheels In Gymnastics * Favorite Color: Magenta Pink Trivia * She is American Girl Doll like Annabella and Maggie. * She is very good at Playing The Three Little Pigs. * She can Still do a cart-wheel In Gymnastics. * Favorite Quote: "Not By The Hair Of My Chinny Chin Chin". * She likes to play with her friends. Bridget can play with her Best Friend Sara, Alexis And Paige * Her Birthname Is Bridgette Helena * She Has Lots Of Her Stepsisters, Granddaughters, Niece's And Sister In Laws. * She Feels Really Missing Out * She Can Let Her Aunt Isabella To Watch Over Her Older, Younger And Youngest Sisters When She And Her Adoptive Mother Sarah Is Going To Do Something Quick By Go Get Her Older Sister Annabella From American Girl Doll Adoption Center It Means Taking Her Home And Make Her Part Of Sarah's Family * Bridget's Aunt Isabella Informed Sarah That Bridget Was At Adoption Center A Shorter While Ago A Few Of The Girls Have Since Sent To The Doll Orphanage Category:Well Behaved Dolls